


Transferal of the conscious mind

by GeoToni



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: The sequel to When World's CollideReturning home from a trip to the Netherlands and spending time with his girlfriend, life is going well for Seán. Until he gets a video call which turns his entire world upside down.The only ones who can help him are the ones he's been told never to contact again.Is Seán willing to break this to help save someone he cares for. Or will going back down this path only make matters worse.





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yey I'm back to writing... Lol!
> 
> So as the summary says this is the sequel to WWC. So far with this I have written 5 chapters but only going to upload one a week. So it gives me time to check over the ones I've written and gives me time to continue writing the rest of this.  
I am going to try!!!   
But please don't hold your breath!   
Anyways enjoy.  
All comments welcome. :) (and apologises if any spelling mistakes, I did check but knowing me I have missed something)

1…

Placing the key into the front door of his home Seán McLoughlin pushed it opened entering his home pulling his luggage trolley behind him. Relief was evident as he leant against the closed door happy to be home.

Seán had just spent two glorious weeks in the Netherlands with Evelien who he had been in a relationship with for almost a year. They’d spent a great time together just hanging out, travelling around Evelien’s home country as well as fussing over and spoiling Big Boss, Evelien’s beautiful Tabby Maine Coon.

One day during his visit they came across a small little market boutique where Seán saw some cat-nip filled handmade toys in various shapes. They were cute and thought they would gain him some brownie points with BB. He bought three of them; a blue bird, a patch-worked fish and a bright yellow mouse. When Evelien saw them she just laughed. “You’re going to have my home overrun with cat toys if you keep this up.” She half joked. “But thank you. He’ll love them.”

And he did for a total of 5 minutes before ripping the birds head off covering the lounge floor with cat nip.

It had been a great time away just the two of them spending some good quality time together doing normal mundane stuff yet he was pleased to be back home in Brighton. There was a tonne of work needed to be done as well as a few other exciting treats in the pipe line, not to mention planning for the next couple of Charity streams with the main Thankmas one in December.

The main thing however for Seán’s eagerness to be home was to check how Sam got on.

This had been the longest time he’d left Sam on his own. Sam being his real life septic eyeball. Before it had just been a few days as Sam was very self-efficient along with being house trained. How eyeballs were known to be house trained was just one of many things which surprised Seán. That and his ability to turn his eyeball into a mouth while eating. The first time he ever saw that ability was when Sam tore off a guy’s entire ear.

Other times when Seán had to travel and be away from Brighton for a longer period Sam went with him. The travelling part was always a stressful one but they always managed to get through the crowd of strangers: airport security and staff, every other commuter, person and even other animals travelling to and foe. 

As Seán mainly travelled to the US for long periods of time, Mark always offered to take good care of Sam. Mark had too remembered Sam and seemed happy enough to take care of him or if he was unable to Ethan always volunteered. It wasn’t just Ethan who knew of Sam’s existence, due to an unfortunate event when Sam ended up at Mark’s before making his long journey to Brighton. To which Ethan was witness to as well as a few others. It was still bewildering knowing some of his friends knew but it was a relief knowing he had others, friends he could talk too about the undocumented events of last year.

After his hellish ordeal of having his flight delayed for almost six hours then being stuck in a traffic jam in his uber on the drive from Heathrow airport back to his home in Brighton was frustrating. This trip should’ve taken him three to four hours tops. Instead it took Seán over eleven hours.

He was tired and the plans of having a good clean up and yard work went out of the window as all he wanted to do was order something in for dinner and just check to make sure Robin had sent the files over so he can get those new videos up in time.

Seán had been sent early access to a new game from a big developer. This was an exclusive for Seán and was told he could upload the let’s play 5pm this Saturday coming. It was currently Wednesday. There wasn’t a rush but as this was a huge and exciting new game which was eagerly awaited by many, it was going to be a big hit with the channel and Seán wanted to take his time with it. Making sure everything went well with the recording and editing.

Not that Robin didn’t do a great job being his editor, he was remarkable. Robin had been a huge part to his channel these past few years but most importantly had become one of his closest friends.

“Sam?! Buddy, I’m back!” Seán called out dragging his luggage to the bottom of the staircase then shrugging off his rucksack before moving to the kitchen. Grabbing a can of Coca Cola Zero, the great same taste with zero sugar but with added Vanilla*, he was surprised he didn’t hear anything. Normally Sam would either be running down the stairs or suddenly jumping down from a high place onto his back, shoulder or head. There was nothing.

No sign of Sam.

“Sam…?” Seán called out again leaving the kitchen quickly making his way through his home. Checking to make sure his office door was still locked which it was. Seán started to check the usual places Sam liked to chill. Dining room underneath the table, he wasn’t there. The downstairs bathroom, Sam wasn’t sleeping in the sink or bathing in it. The last place was the lounge/movie room.

Walking into the room Seán saw Sam perched against the patio doors watching the fox cubs playing in the backyard.

Seán couldn’t help but smile as the relief shown on his face. Gently he walked into the room taking off his grey denim jacket folding it over the arm of the chair then taking a seat on the corner sofa chaise watching Sam fixated upon the foxes, which played in the yard. One of the cubs noticed Sam as he or she came running up to the door putting its paw against the glass. Sam copied the movement with one of his five optic nerves. Seán grinned seeing this yet had to stop himself from retrieving his phone from his back-jean pocket to film it.

He’d film the foxes before and shared pictures online but wouldn’t dare do the same with Sam. For obvious reasons.

It didn’t take long before Sam noticed Seán’s reflection in the patio door, he turned swiftly making a squeal of excitement as he dived at him.

“Sam… SAM!” Seán laughed being knocked back onto the sofa as Sam nuzzled into him obviously pleased to see he was home. It was super sweet just like having an excited puppy. To a point Sam reminded him of Gizmo his old dog back in Ireland at times.

“Sam!” Seán laughed again yet Sam eased up standing upon his chest over the large red capital C of his white Cloak brand t-shirt glancing down at him. He was blushing a little which was always cute.

“Take it you missed me then?” He joked rubbing the side of Sam’s eyeball. Sam pressed against his hand in a loving manner. “Yeah, I missed you too.” Seán began to sit up as Sam jumped back down onto the floor. “I see you’ve made a friend.”

Sam stared puzzled for a brief moment until he glanced back and saw the fox cub still by the patio door watching intently. Sam turned back to Seán and nodded. Then he whined.

He knew that noise all too well. Sam wanted to go out and play.

Seán sighed, “Ok buddy but you know the rules. Just the garden, nowhere else.”

Immediately Sam jumped for joy then rushed to the patio door. The fox cub too seemed to sense what was happening as he jumped back away from the door but stayed close. They were still bit wary of Seán but as Seán loved them being in his garden he always kept his distance. Even though he’d love nothing more than to play and cuddle with them.

Getting up Seán went and unlocked the door as Sam waited patiently.

“I’m going to order in something, you good for Italian?”

Sam nodded.

Seán opened up the door as Sam leapt out to join his friends. He left the patio door ajar as he pulled out his phone. He quickly ordered their usual then placed another call to Evelien.

She answered after a couple of rings, “hey there, you finally home?” She asked pleased to hear from him.

Seán immediately leaned back into the sofa smiling hearing her voice. “Yes, just got in only ten minutes ago. Had to make sure Sam was ok.”

“And did he do ok? Did you worry for nothing?”

“I didn’t worry.” Seán argued humorously, “Ok maybe a little but he is my Sam.”

Even though the phone he could tell she was smiling, “I know. He’s a good boy. Just like his dad.”

“Aww… Thanks.”

Evelien couldn’t help but laugh, “With that I’m going to leave you. Love you Seán.”

“I love you too.” Seán replied as they ended the call just as food arrived.

Food retrieved from the driver Seán dished up both his and Sam’s as Sam returned into the lounge as Seán brought it in. Kicking his trainers off and getting comfortable back on the couch Sam cheerfully dug into his bolognaise as did Seán. The eyeball into mouth transformation no longer creeping him out.

Thinking about his life since last year it had improved much more than before. He was happier in himself, much more confident in what he did and generally being in a better mindset. Yes things had changed in his life, some difficult choices had happened but things happen for a reason and seeing how his life is now, they were the right choices.

Obviously Sam and his friends too were a major impact. They were there for him when Seán needed and always willing to listen. Even though some of them didn’t know all the details. Eveline knew, Seán didn’t want to keep anything from her and she was quite understanding. Mark and his girlfriend Amy, Ethan and Tyler knew all the truth too, again thanks to Sam.

There were friends that only knew of Sam’s existence. Those being Arin and Suzie, Felix when he came over one time (it was kind of hard keeping Sam away from him) and finally Robin. Seán had kept all the other details back. Not because he didn’t trust them it was because he didn’t want them involved like how Mark was, even though Seán was grateful with everything Mark did for him, he just didn’t want to risk getting any of his friends lives ruined.

There was still something in the back of his mind that something could go wrong.

Getting tired from the horrendous journey he endured Seán left Sam curled up on the couch, clean up the dinner they finished moments ago and headed into his studio.

Sam was always good when it came to Seán recording, he never entered the studio during his work. As Seán wasn’t planning on doing anything apart from check his drop box he kept the door open. Everything loaded up and as he checked the drop box he saw only a few edited videos from Robin.

Another Minecraft video, actually there was two of them. A Meme time video and the anticipated Goose game he’d been really enjoying.

There was nothing regarding the new game project. This concerned him a little.

Checking out discord he saw Robin was online. He wasn’t playing any games and there was no message to state he was busy or streaming on Twitch. Seán quickly sent him a message.

“Hey Robin, hope you’re good? Just got home an hour ago. Thanks for the new videos but the exclusive isn’t attached? Did everything go ok with it? Let me know when you can mate :-)”

Seán wasn’t expecting a reply straight away as Robin worked hard and really well, Seán knew the video was in excellent hands. It just seemed odd for Robin not to send anything without a reason.

There had been times in the past like in the Spyro game-play the audio of the game completely messed up so Robin sent him a message letting him know and his solution for it. Robin always kept him in the loop so why Robin hadn’t contacted him this time was somewhat unusual.

Yes Seán told him to take his time with it and he was expecting it to be the last video to be in his drop box… Even so this was not like Robin at all.

Seán noticed Robin had made contact. Not through Discord… Through Skype.

He was video calling him.

Seán instantly clicked to open up the video call…

What he witnessed was not anything Seán could’ve imagined.

Robin was sitting in his home studio facing out of Seán’s screen while Antisepticeye held a butcher’s knife against his throat.


	2. Editing Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this in ages!   
Don't hold your breath but I will try and update this once a month.   
That's the plan.  
Ok... You can stop laughing now.   
Hope you enjoy this.

When Robin got up today the last thing he was expecting to happen was to have a real-life version of Antisepticeye appearing in his home threatening his life.

This last week had been annoying. While editing the last video Seán needed for his channel someone had been trying to hack into his computer. Every single time he almost finished it something went wrong. Either it be his internet modem going insane or his cursor on the screen moving on its own opening files on his hard drive.

That last time was the most unnerving. Robin had a top-notch complete protection virus software yet both he and the tech guys at said Virus protection HQ couldn’t figure out what was happening. It was as if something was living inside his computer doing what it could to piss him off.

Or that Skynet was actually his computer and this was the beginning of the end.

Robin was having serious thoughts into dismantling his PC tower half expecting to see Gremlins inside it. Least that would explain some things.

Even though he hadn’t finished up the video Seán wanted done Robin wasn’t worried. He had his laptop and could easily finish it up on that. Which is what he did today.

Laying stretched out on his corner sofa wearing a pair of old blue jeans and one of the newest Hat Films merchandise t-shirts with his laptop perched on his lap Robin got the video done. There were some great comedic options where he got in some great editing details which he knew Seán would love as well as the community. Usually when there had been issues with editing he’d have sent a message to Seán letting him know but Seán was spending two weeks with Evelyn and this wasn’t an editing issue. This was a computer being a bitch issue.

When everything was complete Robin placed the laptop onto his coffee table before reaching over and putting on his much loved black and grey speckled cardigan. Even though it was the middle of summer and was the warmest week this year in Helsingborg he felt cold. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. Pax was coming up soon, he can be sick afterwards.

The laptop didn’t have the drop box app and he wanted to send the file tonight so it was ready for Seán when he got home to Brighton. Saving it onto a USB stick Robin moved from his lounge back into his home office and sat down at his set up, switching on his PC which he hadn’t used for over a day. He’d even disconnected internet access from it too. Just one of the options the tech guys gave him. Maybe leaving it discarded it could deter the hacker from trying again.

Robin was willing to try anything. 

Once everything was back online with Discord popping up as well as the drop box all seemed to be working a-ok. Robin didn’t want to risk anything straight away and left it for a few minutes. Then he went to make coffee, came back and doubled check just to make sure all was safe.

All seemed to be back to normal.

“Ok good start. We can get back to work?” Robin spoke to his computer. If his computer responded Robin didn’t hear it. He inserted the USB stick and opened up the file checking to make sure it played well Robin was finally satisfied to finally send it to Seán.

That was when both monitor screens decided to act up as before.

“Oh no you don’t!” Robin groaned trying not to swear as he tried to take control again. The mouse seemed to have a mind of its own as if someone else was holding onto it as well as Robin’s own hand. This was unsettling and rather unnerving. Robin lived alone, no one was with him yet it felt like an unknown source was fucking with him. At least whenever to tried to send this file.

It was ridiculous to feel this way. This hacker was getting too much to him.

Whatever this was Robin was done. He needed to get this video to Seán and wasn’t going to let this prick stop him. One of his new found friends at Virus Protection sent him software on USB which should sort out this. The other and final option they suggested he tried.

Quickly Robin safely removed the video USB then inserted the new one.

It started immediately giving Robin back complete control.

“Ha! Take this arsehole!”

A screen came up with html text scrolling through with commands of searches as it detected the foreigner hacking into Robin’s computer. Robin couldn’t keep up but thankfully the software did. Not only was it defending Robin’s computer it traced where this person was searching through which files but also where this person was located.

**Files searched:**

**Unedited Videos: Radical Rocket game play… FNAF… Halloween Ego…**

**Edited Videos: Say Goodbye… Kill Jacksepticeye… Is Jack Really Dead…**

**Discord files: Toss Boy.**

**Personal pictures: First Pax Folder… Pax 2017… Pax 2018… Pax East 2019… Brighton trip… Holiday Live Stream… LA 2018… HDWGH tour…**

Robin glared at it… Why was all this hacker’s search based on Seán?

The software location kicked into action

**Location detected: Europe**

**… Initializing pin point search… Location: United Kingdom.**

**… Initializing pin point search… Location: East Sussex**

Robin watched closely as to what the software was saying.

**Initializing… Location: …**

**Initializing… Lo- Lo-**

**LoCaTiOn ChAnGeD…**

**… …**

**Init-Initializing LoCATion: SwEDen… HeLsInGbOrG…**

The entire screen went pitch black.

“What the…?” Robin clicks on his keyboard then realises his entire computer is off. “What is…?”

Just as he noticed the screen and only the screen came alive… There was distortion and glitches until everything died.

Not just his computer but the lights and anything electrical which was mains operated died in his home.

Robin sat in his chair in the darkness for a moment until he swore, loudly. This was not what he needed right now.

Maybe posting the USB stick to Seán would’ve been easier.

For a split second he thought of another stick he had in a padded envelope but pushed it aside.

Getting up he walked carefully out of his office into the hall towards his fuse box using the screen of his phone as a flashlight. Opening up the hallway cupboard he took a look at the fuse box. All was normal.

“What in the…?” Robin was cut short when the power suddenly came back on. “Ok don’t freak out, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this...” He finished closing the cupboard door, turned around and froze. Dropping his phone as it fell to the ground.

Standing before him at the lounge doorway was a man. At least it was in the shape of a man but with claw like fingernails and toenails. The clothing he wore was all tattered, ripped and filthy. There were a lot of bloodstains some of which were dried, others looked fresh. Robin couldn’t see his face; his head was bent down yet it shook from side to side.

Robin had never felt so scared.

His immediate reaction was to run to the front door to his left, to get out of the apartment and run. His foot shifted but as the thought quickly entered his mind it vanished just as the stranger did.

**DON’T _even_ tHiNk about _IT!_**

The stranger now stood in front of his apartment door blocking his way while grinning wildly and giggling wickedly. Robin immediately jerked back pinning himself against the wall opposite. He was speechless as he watched the stranger taking a step towards him as he lifted his head to face him.

Robin ran.

Within an instant he was slamming the door to his office behind him locking himself inside. Taking a step back he watched the shadows underneath the door shift. He was on the other side of the door. Robin wanted to scream but no sounds left his mouth.

Another light caught Robin’s attention. Both screens on his computer lit up. Rushing towards them he saw his computer was up and running as normal. A message alert from Seán popping up through Discord.

Before he could do anything Robin was grabbed from behind then thrown into his chair while one of his kitchen knifes was held against his throat.

“Please don’t…” Robin shut his eyes immediately expecting the worse.

**ShUsH!**

Robin shut up staying still keeping his eyes shut. He hadn’t killed him yet this had to be a good sign. With the knife still close to his neck Robin heard the stranger tapping away at his keyboard. Carefully he opened his eyes as he watched the stranger read Seán’s message. Robin didn’t get a chance to read the message as the male opened up his Skype account finding Seán’s details setting up a video call to him.

Camera set up Robin felt scared as he hit dial then swiftly stood behind Robin waiting for Seán’s response.

Within a few moments Seán appeared up on the screen. His calm pleasant expression swiftly turned to a horrified one.

Seán gasped “Anti?!”

Robin blinked then turned his gaze to finally see who his kidnapper was. His heart almost skipped a beat.

Antisepticeye, one of Seán’s ego’s, was staring into the camera with a sinister glare. One eye was somewhat normal but the other looked as if it had exploded yet it glowed a deep red colour.

**HeLlO ****Se_á_****n… DiD yOu _MISS ME?!_** Anti giggled hysterically.

Robin watched helplessly as Seán sat in his home studio stunned. “Anti…” he began seemingly unsure on what to say.

**WhAtS the MATTER? WeReN’t _expecting_ to <strike>SEE</strike> me _ALIVE?!_**

“No!” Seán gasped. “No Anti, that’s not it at all.”

The blade of the knife shifted ever so slightly pressing against Robin’s Adam’s apple. If his skin wasn’t cut then there would definitely be a mark. Robin tried his best not to let out a cry yet it must’ve shown through the camera as Seán’s eyes widened.

“Let him go Anti, he’s not apart of this.”

Apart of what Robin couldn’t help worry about that statement.

Anti’s began to laugh hysterically. **_Oh…_ But he IS! He just _dOeSn’T_ know <strike>IT</strike>**<strike></strike>

“What am I supposed to know?”

**_SHUT UP!!!_** Anti screamed into his ear. The scream was deafening as if Robin was right next to a speaker at a concert with the base full blast. The ringing down his ear canal was shattering as if his eardrum was about to implode.

Tears instantly run down his face from the pain.

“That’s enough! Leave him alone!” Robin just about heard Seán shout out through the ringing.

**So**** _sweet_ <strike>you</strike> cArE aBOut yOUr _FRiEnD! _**Anti chuckled back at the camera. **UNLIKE _me!!!_**

Through the tears Robin saw Seán was speechless.

Anti continued, **All that _<strike>bullshit</strike>_you claimed about YOU wAnTiNg to _help,_ not wAnTiNg to let anything BAD _happen_ to ME! You Lied to me Jack!**

Seán remained speechless as did Robin.

What the hell was going on between the two of them Robin kept on wondering to himself while doing his best to not let the knife press harder against his neck.

**ALL this time… Over this LaSt YeAr I have been _on the run_ TrYiNg to _escape_ from THOSE aRsEhOlEs! Yet _there you were_ living YouR LiFe not GivInG a _damn_ about _<strike>ANYONE ELSE</strike>_**

**You SeLfIsH _cunt!_**

**I found YOU in Japan with that _New Girl_, so HaPPy… So in _<strike>Love</strike>_<strike>… </strike>Not caring about AnYtHiNg. **

**You have no IDEA just HOW close I was to _KILLING_ you and your BiTcH!**

**You NeVeR GaVe Me A sEcOnD tHoUgHt!!!**

Anti swung the knife out towards the camera pointing it down the lens. Robin couldn’t help but feel helpless as he watched Seán. He too was trying not to break down even though you could see his eyes start to water.

There were so many questions Robin wanted answers too. He wasn’t going to risk another ear bashing. Or anything worse.

“Please believe me Anti,” Seán tried to say without crying let alone choking out the words “If I could’ve I would ha-”

**Could Have?! **Anti tilted his head as he moved closer to the camera. **What the <strike>FuCk</strike> _does_ THAT mean?!**

**Are you telling me the OTHERS kept YOU from SeArChInG for ME!**

“Anti no, you don’t understand. I’m not allowed to contact any of them. I did this to keep them save. I’d have done the same for you!”

Anti went to say something but then glared at the screen, at Seán sitting in his chair.

**If _that_ is the case… Then…**

**WHY THE FUCK IS THAT EYEBALL SITTING ON THE BACK OF YOUR CHAIR!!!**

Seán instantly turned to see Sam on his chair, Robin saw him too but his attention was swiftly brought back to the sudden pain in the upper thigh of his left leg.

Anti in rage had drove the knife right into his leg ripping it back out as blood dripped from the blade.

Robin screamed out in agony then rapidly silenced as Anti back handed him across the race knocking him to the ground.

“ANTI NO!” Seán screamed though Robin’s speakers. “PLEASE ANTI, LEAVE HIM!”

Landing on his front his head killed as still did his ear but his leg was burning. Reaching down he clasped the knife wound feeling the wet sticky touch of blood soaking his jeans which also smeared against the wooden floorboards. Nausea swept over him as did a cold shudder making him feel twice as bad.

“Your grudge is against me! Hurt me Anti just… Just leave Robin alone!” Seán cried out begging.

**_HahaHahAhaHaHAHAhahAHa!!!_ I AM hurting you ** **Seá** **n… You DID this… And All You’Re doing there is Sitting there, _unable_ to do Nothing! ReMeMbEr ThAt!**

The sudden urge to fight for survival kicked in as Robin tried to crawl away as quickly as he could. Until Anti grabbed him once again dragging him up onto his knees turning his head to the camera.

All he could see was Seán’s terrified expression as the knife came back across his neck.

An explosion came from the hallway as footsteps charged into Robin’s apartment. Before Robin could register Anti’s grip took hold tighter as they both vanished from sight. 


	3. The Fear is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... After how many months? I've FINALLY done an update!   
I hope it was worth it.
> 
> Also on a personal note, I truly hope all of you are doing OK? With COVID and with the terrible event which happened in the US a little while ago I really hope you are all doing OK and are safe.  
Take care everyone.

Everything just ensued all at once.

The monitor screen which almost shown one of his best friends being murdered had rapidly been set back to his desktop after a SWAT team burst into Robin’s office just as Anti disappeared with Robin in toe. Leaving Seán sitting in his studio staring at his screen.

Anti was back… He had Robin.

“Holy Fuck…” Seán released the breath he’d been holding onto as he immediately clung onto his chest. He was trying to process what had just occurred. What he’d just witnessed.

The tears had dried up and the distraught feeling was being replaced with panic. Sudden panic.

Yes. Seán was certain he was about to have a panic attack.

He felt Sam jump off of the back of his chair to his lap then onto the desk. A worried look in his single eye. Seán closed his eyes sitting back taking a deep breath in. There was no time to lose it now, Robin was in trouble. Seán needed a clear head and had to act, fast.

Breath in… Breath out…

OK Seán you’ve done this plenty of times, you can do it.

Breath in…

Breath out…

Feeling better or just about Seán reopened his eyes and was still met with the same scenario with Sam still watching him, still concerned. Seán reached down to Sam gently rubbed the side of his eye. Sam in turn rubbed back just as gently.

“I have to help him…” Seán said out loud. He hoped that Robin had his mobile on his person as Seán retrieved his from the back pocket of his jeans. He dialed Robin’s number.

It rang… And rang until eventually the dial tone cut off.

Seán tried again which repeated the same response. Whether or not Robin did have his mobile it was clear he was unable to answer.

“Shit.” He swore but didn’t budge from his phone. Instead, he opened a new message and started typing.

Robin if you get this please contact me. Please let me know you are ok?

Seán paused. Then typed another message.

  
Anti… If you have Robin’s phone, please believe me. I would’ve done anything I could to help you. I beg you. Don’t hurt Robin.  
I will do anything you ask. Just leave Robin out of this.

Seán sent the message and waited. It felt like an eternity but it wasn’t even a minute before the text messages were being read.

They were read but no reply came.

Seán gave it another minute but still nothing.

“Don’t do this to me…” Seán starting typing frantically this time.

Anti, please! Respond to me!   
Robin?!  
Anti?!  
Please… I’m sorry!

A response came but it wasn’t what Seán wanted to see.

**Message delivered Failed. Please try again.**

“What the…?” He dialed Robin’s number. He heard no dial tone on the other side. Just a robotic female’s voice stating the number he was calling was unreachable and to try again later.

The mobile dropped onto his desk from his hand. Sam too had heard the response. There was no way to reach Robin.

Anti had him and there was nothing Seán could do about it.

The tears he’d been trying to hold back came flooding out along with the utmost fear he’d been dreading.

All this time nothing had gone wrong, everything was as it should be but having that fear at the back of his mind of losing everything he’d done with his life this past year or so being ripped away from him. He’d always feared it would’ve been the US government or whatever secret part of the government would come barging through his door to come tear his world apart.

Not once did he ever think it would’ve been Anti. He truly believed Anti had changed and was not the psychotic cold-blooded demon everyone else thought he was.

Now Robin was paying the price in Seán’s overlooked mistake.

Tapping on his arm brought him out of the fog his mind was suffocating him with to see Sam tapping him as well as pointing at the monitor.

Wiping his eyes Seán glanced up and through his obscured vision saw Word had been opened with a few words of text written upon it.

We need 2 contact the Others

Sam had written it.

It was obvious who ‘the others’ were. The other egos. Jackieboy, Chase, JJ, Schneep, and Marvin.

Seán knew deep down they would help in an instant, no matter what the cause was. They would help him.

Considering this was Anti, who had returned, to his usual mannerism too, none of them would think twice.

Seán on the other hand…

“Sammy, I can’t put everyone else’s lives at risk.” He tried not to cry. It was bad enough Robin was dragged into this. Could he truly have the same fate go to anyone else he cared about?

Sam didn’t respond, he focused solely on what he was doing on Seán’s desktop. Seán watched at Sam swiftly opened Google then to Twitter. Before Seán realized what he was doing Sam was logged onto his account and was on another twitter users page. One which had a Hello Kitty profile picture while the header had a familiar redhead in a collage of Pax meet and greets.

Stacey Bride.

Seán immediately stopped Sam before he clicked on the private message tab.

“Sam!” Seán gasped grabbing him.

Sam was having none of it.

He leaped out of Sean’s grasps, faced him once more snarling at him. Seán immediately froze in place.

Time itself seemed to freeze in place. Sam had not once ever growled at him. It was a shock to the system. Not only did it freak Seán out it too seemed to startle Sam.

Promptly Sam regained his true nature but could not meet Seán’s gaze. Instead, he turned back to the desktop, brought up Word once more and typed.

We don’t have any other choice.

But… It is your choice.

Sam didn’t look back at him. Instead, he moved to the side of the desk giving Seán full access to his setup but kept his eyeball low.

It took a few moments for Seán to register what had happened and if he couldn’t feel any worse, he did. Sam was only doing what he believed was the right thing to do yet Seán allowed his fear to get the better of him.

This was not who he was.

“Sam…” Seán began slowly reaching out to Sam.

He hesitated to touch him. Not out of fear but out of respect for the little guy. Gently he stroked the side of his eyeball. Sam didn’t budge but he didn’t look up at him either.

Tenderly Seán scooped him up into his hands bringing him closer to him. “Sam, please look at me.” He spoke softly.

Sam did as he was asked. Tilting his eyeball up it almost broke Seán’s heart seeing that look on his face.

“I am so sorry Sam. I stepped out of line. I should never have snapped and grabbed you like that.” Which Seán meant every word he said. “I let the fear get away from me. It’s no excuse. I care about you so much. Can you forgive me?”

Realizing he wasn’t in the wrong nor in trouble Sam perked up at Seán. He nodded slightly. His relief obvious.

Seán smiled down at him. The honest kind one which always met his eyes. “Thank you, Sam. I really don’t deserve you.” A tear escaped which Sam leaned up and wiped away from his face making him chuckle.

“Thank you.” He laughed a little but then saw the monitor again. Seeing Google was still open. Still on Stacey’s profile. “Sam… If we do this. There may be no turning back to how things were.”

Sam understood perfectly. After all he was there when the deal was made. Even though at the time there was no word ever said stating the worse if Seán hadn’t taken it. Considering how many lives were lost, mainly all US military, it felt clear enough the US government wouldn’t think twice regarding a Youtuber, let alone a bunch of people who shouldn’t even exist in the first place.

God knows what they’d had done to Sam. A living breathing eyeball.

Meeting his gaze with a serious look Sam nodded.

It felt as if a weight was lifted but only replaced with another set of worries. Anxiety was not Seán’s best friend at the moment.

“Ok Sam. Let’s do this.”

Seán reopened Google and clicked on a new message to Stacey.


	4. A Lonely Demon

A twinge in his back bought Robin out of his restless sleep. When he woke the twinge felt worse but it didn’t match the pain in his leg. Still groggy and half-asleep Robin tried to sit up resting himself up against a solid wall that was behind him.

Opening his eyes he saw he had been placed upon an old single mattress on the floor of some forgotten dwelling. The room was dark and smelt of damp along with other things he did not wish to know. There was enough light for him to see the state he was in.

The jeans on his left leg had been ripped open where he was stabbed. The stab wound, to his surprise, had been fixed up. However, no medical professional did the work. It looked as if the person mending him has used the thickest needle to sew up the skin while using black cotton thread. It wasn’t neat. It was a mess. But it was sealed and from what Robin could see was starting to heal. Yet it still hurt like a bitch.

** _Admiring _ ** **my hAnDyWoRk?**

Robin’s gaze darted from his leg towards a corner opposite to him. Perched upon a broken-up dresser sat Anti. His gaze was fixed upon Robin, his eyes unblinking. Well his only good eye, his other one still creeped the hell out of him. How the hell could anyone still be alive with an injury like that?

Come to think of it, Anti’s entire existence creeped the hell out of him. How the hell was he existing? It was unnerving.

He looked identical to Seán in every way. Minus the Anti-ness.

It also didn’t help Robin’s nerves with Anti playing around with the knife he stabbed him with earlier.

“Would you stop playing with that knife; you’re freaking me out.” Robin managed to get out even if he was apprehensive.

Anti stopped twiddling the knife as he stood upon the dresser like some towering presence over Robin, then leaped off landing perfectly on the floor.

If Robin could’ve pressed himself further into the wall behind, he would’ve done.

“Please don’t kill me.”

This stopped Anti in his tracks. Instead of moving forward, he laughed, sending a shiver down Robin’s spine. **_IF I _****wanted_ you DEAD… You wOuLd be al-READ-y!_**”

“I don’t understand…?” Robin was frozen in place.

Anti groaned… **WHY would I… Of all people… Have healed _your_ wound if I was just going to <strike>Kill You!</strike>**

Robin thought for a second, “I don't know what goes through your mind, you’re a lunatic!”

At that, Anti laughed hysterically. **WELL… You and _JaCk_ did make me ThIs way!**

Hearing his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage Robin tried to calm down yet he feared Anti would turn on him any moment. Getting him and keeping him talking seemed to be the best way for Robin to stay alive.

“So… You know about, well the-”

**ViDeO-s… Yes, I am FULLY aware tHAt I am both OF <strike>your</strike> _creation_.**

“How?” Robin was truly gobsmacked.

Anti went to speak however he paused cocking his head to the side **He didn’t _tell you?_**

“Tell me what…?” Robin asked still wary of Anti.

Kneeling down at the edge of the mattress it seemed as if Anti was studying him. It made Robin feel as if he was some sort of specimen under a microscope.

**He really hAsN’t _told you_… That is surprising?**

“Well, why don’t you tell me!?” Robin almost snapped back. Being this close to Anti and feeling as if he was being toyed with was not putting Robin in the greatest of moods. The pain in his leg didn’t help too.

**SomeOnes a BIT tense… **Anti giggled yet his gaze was still intense. **VeRy WeLl… Remember when Jack had his incident in his studio last year? ThAt’S when I came into THIS wORld! **

**I won’t BORE you will _all_ the details But after our little altercation the OTHERS turned up to saVe Him. I wasN’t EXpectIng _that_! But none of us Expected the FUcKInG US Military taking us IN!**

“Wait… What?” Robin was utterly confused. “How?”

**Well if you let me FINISH, I can eXpLaIn!!! **

Robin stayed quiet.

**Those fucking CUNTS were doing illegal deals behind their own countries back, that’s not the reason they apprehended us. Schneep was the one behind all that.**

“Schneep… As in Dr Schneeplestein?” Anti just glared at Robin for interrupting again. “Sorry.” Robin looked away seeing the knife loosely held in Anti’s right hand. Robin could easily reach out to take it…

Anti groaned but continued **ANYWAY, Long story ShOrT… Jack woke up in their military base and with the HELP from the others… They got out after trying to kill me. There was a BIG chase. I tried to kill ****Seá****n but they got away, ended up at that Markiplier’s place for help… **Robin’s eyes widened at that yet kept quiet as Anti continued.

**I managed to get Jack away, that was FuN but Military turned up as did the others… They ended up dead, most of that had to do with Marvin. For ONCE his magic actually worked… But then I end up on the fucking run while that LOT got to live their lives!**

Anti stopped obviously angry. His claws dug into the palm of his hands while clenched into fists. Robin didn’t mention the droplets of blood dripping from them nor the fact the knife was now lying upon the mattress nearby his own hand. Instead, he let what Anti had said sink in. None of it was making any sense.

“So…” Robin began thinking out loud. “You, I mean all of Seán’s egos exist somehow living normal lives and the US military are chasing after you…?” Robin asked still unsure of this all.

If any of this was true then why hadn’t Seán told him about it? He knew about Sam. Even if Seán was a bit vague on how he came into existence. Just how much was Robin not told about. Also, did anyone else know about these events? Anti just mentioned Mark. Was he infold too?

All this information was making him feel nauseous.

**That’s the thing… I’M not sure it is military that is after me? **Anti met Robin’s gaze. **I think the ones behind how I and the others exist want me back.**

“O-Kay… But Anti, what has this got to do with me…?” Robin asked as he gently reached towards the knife. He did not trust Anti. Not one bit. He needed to get out of wherever he was, get help.

And contact Seán, cause he wanted answers.

Anti just glared at him.

“Why did you come after me? Attack me and bring me to wherever the hell this place is?!” His fingertips touched the tip of the blade. He’d be able to grab the blade but not the handle.

**You _seem_ like a sMArt one, why don’t _you_ tell me? **He grinned wickedly

Robin wanted to punch him one. “Go fuck yourself.”

**Someone’s feeling a bit braver now? **Anti got right into his face. **You WANT to say that aGaIn?!**

It was now or never.

Robin grabbed the blade “I said,” he kneed Anti in the ribs as he watched the knife in his hand drive the blade into Anti’s neck, “GO FUCK YOURSELF!”

**AaAaAggGHhhH!** Anti cried out from the unexpected attack. Robin swiftly shoved Anti out of the way as he rolled out of reach to getaway. Running solely on adrenaline and ignoring the throbbing pain Robin stumbled onto his feet as he located the door to the room and ran at it. Not once did he look back.

Once out of the room Robin found himself in a hallway. A rather similar looking hallway. It was dark here too but even though deserted and empty Robin realized where he was.

He was in the unoccupied apartment a couple of floors up from where he lived. The previous occupants being kicked out for having illegal substances on the premises. Robin instantly worried about his ‘fixed up’ leg. Now was not the time. He needed to escape.

He ran towards the main door trying it. It was locked.

Outside though he could hear muffled voices. They weren’t on the same floor but they were loud enough to be heard.

Robin remembered before passing out the sudden surge of people entering his apartment. They were still there.

Robin immediately started banging on the door, “HELP! Someone Please He-”

** _Shut The Fuck Up!!!_ **

Anti grabbed him from behind gagging and shoving him hard against the door. Robin froze in place eyes wide as Anti snarled quietly in his face.

** _Did you not listen to a fucking word I said? Those bastards downstairs are after me! They have been after me all this past fucking year and if you think for one second they will help you. Forget it! _ **

Robin somehow managed to free himself from Anti’s grasp just as a voice was heard outside in the distance.

“I think I heard something upstairs, you two come with me.”

Both Robin and Anti glanced at the door and back at one another.

** _Don’t Robin… I mean it. If you call out to them, you’re dead._ **

“You are going to kill me…” Robin managed to find his voice.

**_You fucking… I’m Not Going To Kill You. I…_** Anti stammered **_I Need… Your Help._**

Robin watched Anti’s demeanor closely and saw fear. Not the fearless schizophrenic ego from the videos but a fearful scared demonic version of Seán.

It was as if Seán was standing before him scared out of his mind.

Robin was taken out of his thoughts when footsteps were heard stopping on the other side of the door. The door handle moved but the door didn’t open.

“I’m certain I heard something,” A bang on the door. “Anyone in there?!”

Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw Anti tense up, the fear still evident but he was readying himself for a fight. Even though the darkness Robin could see the state he was still in. It looked like his body was healing itself but was taking its time in doing so. Robin was certain he could take on a couple of whoever the hell was on the other side of the door. If back up came he doubt either Anti or himself would survive.

“It was probably nothing, come on we need to finish up.” Another voice said as a set of footsteps began to walk away.

“Alright.” The first guy said as he went to join the other one.

The footsteps quickly faded away until there was nothing but silence in the air.

Anti broke it. **You didn’t call out to them?**

Robin met his gaze and saw Anti wearing a questioning stunned expression.

“Yeah…” Robin too was still in disbelieve with that.

**Why?**

“Because…” Robin trailed off. Most of the fear he felt has subsided and was replaced with confusion and curiosity. He began to think clearly about this situation. About the things Anti had said and about the past couple of days events. Something suddenly clicked. “I need you to answer something. And no fucking around Anti. If you want my help, you answer me truthfully.”

Anti cocked his head to one side studying Robin once more with his only good eye before answering honestly. **OK.**

Robin took a deep breath, “You’ve been the one trying to hack into my computer these past few days. I want to know why and why this all seems to be linked to Seán?”

Anti wasted no time replying. **Because Robin, all this is still about ****Seá****n. **

**That night I entered this world through his computer. And you, Kristoffer Robin Torkar were the last connection to his system before it got destroyed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up. I probably won't update this for a while but I really hope it's not as long as it was this time round.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this. Take care all.


End file.
